1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercise device and especially one for use in toning up a person's abdomen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common problem with known type exercise devices is that they are not designed especially for toning up a person's abdomen.
Another common problem of known prior art devices is that they provide structure which may be struck, and which may be suspended for pivotal movement in many directions, but in most cases are relatively complex and expensive.
Another problem with most known type exercise devices which have adjustable structure for varying the distance between the operating portion of the device and some overhead support structure, is that the adjusting mechanism is either relatively complicated, or else is not very secure.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NUMBER DATE GRANTED ______________________________________ Byron 815,677 March 20, 1906 Aumann 892,388 July 7, 1908 Sandeberg 1,512,367 October 21, 1924 Richards et al. 1,679,174 July 31, 1928 Irby 3,724,845 April 3, 1973 Lichterman 4,050,693 September 27, 1977 Feaser 4,077,624 March 7, 1978 ______________________________________
None of the above prior art patents offers the new and novel featues of subject invention.